Goodnight and Goodbye
by mandababe10
Summary: *Second in "Hello Beautiful" series* Her head was screaming for her not to do this. She didn't want to hurt Miley. But the truth was, Lilly had always secretly wondered what is was really like to kiss Nick Jonas.


**AN: Ok, here is part 2 of the "Hello Beautiful" series. This is from Lilly's perspective on the events that occurred in "Hello Beautiful". So now, you get the reason why Nick and Lilly were even in Miley's room to begin with. I know, I know, the suspense is killing you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana (if I did, the JoBros would have been in more than one episode), nor do I own the JoBros (I still want Kevin…). And, of course, "Goodnight and Goodbye" belongs to Kevin, Joe, and Nick. **

**Happy reading!**

_Hold on tight  
It's a rollercoaster ride we're on so_

_Say goodbye_

'_Cause I won't be back again_

_Up and down_

_You're all around_

_Say goodnight_

_And goodbye_

Lilly Truscott sat in her tiny apartment in Los Angeles trying to work on a history paper she had due the next day.

'I knew I should have started this earlier' she thought to herself.

Sighing, she reached over and turned up her radio. Maybe some music would help her brain to focus again.

"…_In other news, it looks like the wait is over. Yep, that's right. The Jonas Brothers are in the studio recording their new album, set to drop…"_

Lilly quickly cut the radio off. 'The Jonas Brothers,' she thought. 'I haven't thought about them in years.'

Well, that was kind of a lie. She hadn't thought about _Nick_ in years. She still talked to Joe and Kevin occasionally. After all, it wasn't their fault that she lost her two best friends.

"Well, it wasn't completely Nick's fault either," she said. "If only I hadn't been so stupid!"

_Lilly had gone over to Miley's house to get her math book that she left over there the night before. All of a sudden, she heard rocks being thrown at the window._

"_What in the world?" she asked herself as she walked over to the window. There outside was Miley's boyfriend, Nick Jonas. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked, leaning out of the window, a slight smile playing on her lips. _

"_Oh! I was looking for Miley," the curly-haired teenager said._

"_Oh, well, she's not here. I think she went to the beach with Oliver," Lilly responded. _

"_Well, can you let me in? I'll just wait on her," Nick replied._

"_Ok. Come around to the front."_

_Lilly went and opened the door and let him in. As much as she wanted to know what was so important to Nick that he was going to wait on her, she needed that math book, and, just her luck, she couldn't find it._

"_Well, since you're here, you can come help me look for my math book," Lilly said, grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him up to Miley's room. Once they got up there, they started searching her room._

"_You look over by the bed, and I'll continue to look around her desk," Lilly instructed Nick._

"_Alright. No problem," Nick responded. _

_The search went on for about 5 minutes until Nick spotted it peeking out from under the bed. _

"_Found it!" he said turning around, and bumping into Lilly._

"_Oh, sorry about that," she said. She then realized that they were standing really close, and neither one of them was moving. Well, that was a lie. Nick was actually moving slightly closer to her._

_She knew what was about to happen. Her head was screaming for her to not do this. This was her best friend's boyfriend. Miley loved this guy with everything she had. And Lilly loved Miley like a sister. She wouldn't want to hurt her. Nick wouldn't want to hurt her._

_But the truth was, Lilly had always secretly wondered what it was really like to kiss Nick Jonas. _

_At that moment, their lips touched, and that was all it took for all thoughts to leave Lilly's head. She was no longer rational. She just wanted more. _

_They stood there kissing for what seemed like forever before Nick turned around and pushed her onto the bed, not once breaking the kiss. He laid down on top of her, and continued his exploration of her mouth with his tongue._

_And that's when Miley walked in._

Miley hadn't spoken to Lilly since that day, and neither had Oliver. Lilly assumed that they both hated her, and wanted nothing to do with her, so she hadn't even tried to call. Nick called her once after that day to see what they were going to do, but Lilly couldn't bear the thought of dealing with him anymore. Because of him (and her stupid daydreams), she lost the two people she cared about more than anything.

And she wondered if she would ever get a second chance.


End file.
